Beautiful
by Chrystal
Summary: A/U:Buffy is forced to move in to an old village together with her mom.It seems that the village is very misterious and Buffy wants to find out more.B/A


Disclaimer:I don't own any characters used in this fic.  
  
A/N:Hi I'm Chrystal.This is my first fic so please read and review to tell me what you think!Oh,and this is NOT a songfic.I just used the song because it looked good with this fic(Disclaimer:I don't own the song),this song will only be used in this intro chapter.Hope you enjoy!  
  
Daswiedaneie,  
  
Chrystal  
  
(P.S.I'm Russian so I may have some grammar mistakes.Sorry!)  
  
~*~Beautiful~*~  
  
Intro Chapter:Ghust??!  
  
(Every day is so wonderful  
  
Than suddenly,it's hard to breathe.  
  
Now and then,I get insecure  
  
From all the pain,I'm so ashamed.  
  
I am beautiful,no matter what they say.Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way.Yes,words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today.)  
  
Buffy sat in a chair in front of the principal's office.She could hear her mom yelling at him,and she allready knew why.  
  
"He,check it out!It's Buffy the Rebel!"Buffy looked up and saw a group passing her by.  
  
"What?!Really?!The girl who's always turning the school upside down?!"Another guy said.They both said it out loud so that Buffy would hear it.  
  
"Yup,the one and only.Her parents are in the principal's office!"  
  
"What did she do this time?"  
  
"You haven't heard it?!Rebel girl over there sneaked in the school yesterday evening and went to the forbidden room.Ofcourse people saw it,and that's wy she's here again"  
  
The group laughed at Buffy and walked away.  
  
Buffy felt sad inside.Everybody called her Buffy the Rebel.Maybe that was a good nickname.She was allways trying to find out what really happened.But the school staff always got her,just like this time.  
  
A long time ago a girl was found dead in one of the basement rooms.Teachers kept saying it was all and accident,but Buffy thought something else.She thought that the girl was murdered.I mean,why not?Everyone calls it the forbidden room because no one is allowed to go in there.But Buffy thought that was suspicious.What if the teachers here in Houston really murdered her,and left some clues?Maybe that's why no one is allowed to go in there.  
  
So here she was.Again breaking one of the school'rules.Buffy heard some more yelling from inside the principal's office.My mom is probably freaked out.Buffy thought.  
  
She saw another group passing her by.Again staring at her and laughing.Buffy could hear the words"Rebel"and "forbidden room".She allready knew that they were talking about her.  
  
(To all your friends you're delerious.  
  
So consumed,in all your doom.  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptyness,  
  
The peace is gone,let the puzzle undone  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say.Words can'r bring you down You are beautiful in every single way.Yes,words can't bring you donw. So don't you bring me down today.)  
  
"Buffy!What the hell have you done!!?"Her mother yelled coming out of the principal's office.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Do you know what has happened??!Or what is going to happen??!How could you do this to me?I am trying so hard to make your life simple and nice for you and all you can do is spoil it!"Buffy's mother said and walked out of the school,expecting Buffy to follow her.  
  
The principal walked out of his office with a grin on his face. Buffy didn't know what he was about to say.he smirked at her. "You're expelled"  
  
Buffy alost fell over.Expelled??!What!No,how could this be happening? It was then that she noticed students surrounding her and the principal. She needed to get out of here,so she ran to the exit of the school. She saw her mother standing in front of her.Angry,but also sad.  
  
"Get in the car Buffy.I have things to do"her mother said in a angry tone. Buffy decided to follow her order and stepped into their car.  
  
(No matter what we do,no matter what we say. We're the song inside the tune,full of beautiful mistakes.  
  
And everywhere we go,the sun will always shine. And tomorrow we might awake,on the other side)  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Buffy sat inside her room.Thinking about the past 2 weeks made her sad.Her mother was so down lately.She needed to find a new house.Because there wasn't any other highschool around.Her mom said College was good,so they decided to move out.All because of me Buffy thought.  
  
She knew her mother loved it here.She had her friends her work,but now because of me she has lost that all.I'm never going to do stupid things anymore Buffy thought.  
  
And now they had found a new home.Her mother hadn't showed her the photos of their new town or house yet,but she was going to do that today.  
  
"Buffy!If you want to see the pictures you need to come dowstairs now!"her mother yelled.  
  
Buffy walked out of her room,and walked downstairs. She looked at her mother standing in the kitchen.  
  
"The photos are on the table"her mother said in a cold voice.So she' still mad at me Buffy thought.  
  
She looked at the enveloppe and opened it.There were pictures of old houses,and creepy woods.This must be the wrong enveloppe.Buffy thought and trew the enveloppe on the table.  
  
"Mom!I cannot find the photos!"  
  
Her mother walked into the livingroom and saw that Buffy sat on the couch. "They are right there"her mother said pointing at the table.  
  
"They are?Then they must have send us the wrong pictures caus"  
  
"Buffy!Those are the pictures!That's were we're gonne live!WE don't have much money,and that's all I can afford!"Her mother yelled.  
  
Buffy thought about the pictures.The ugly creepy houses,the dark woods.I'm gonne live there?  
  
"What!I'm not going to live in some kinda old village!"Buffy yelled.  
  
"How daire you say that to me!This is all your fault!I have finnaly found a good place and all you can do is yell at me!Saying you don't like it?!How do you think I'm feeling?Because of you I lose my job,my friends..my home.And all you can do is yell at me for not liking it?"  
  
".."  
  
"Pack your bags.We're leaving in two days"her mother said and glared at her.  
  
"What!2 days!"Buffy yelled. Her mother just kept on walking to the kitchen. Great Buffy thought.An old stupid village.My life sucks.  
  
(We are beautiful,no matter what they say. Words can'r bring us down.  
  
We are beautiful,in every single way. Words can't bring us down)  
  
Buffy sat in the car,waiting for her mother.Today was it.I was going to move into some stupid old,creepy village. Her mother stepped into the car and started to drive.  
  
Buffy looked out of her window.She thought about all the things she loved in this place,and silently said goodbye.  
  
(So don't you bring me down.today)  
  
A/N:I hope youm like this intro chapter.In the next chapter you can read how Buffy is coping with living in an old village..  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chrystalia 


End file.
